Angels in A Magical Land
by the nine tails 's kit
Summary: Full summary inside. Travel with Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their friends in a strange quest of defeating the dark forces in a seemingly peaceful magical land to be able to go back home. Oh, have I mentioned that all of them have turned into a different type of magical creatures yet? Will they die in the proceed? Or will they change and grow up? Rating may change.


**Author's Note: **

Hello everyone, I want to do another idea so I chose the second one to do. This is **Angels in A Magical Land.** I hope you all enjoy it. Forgive me for my bad language. Now, the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

**Full summary:**

It's not everyday when you're playing in the backyard and a black hole appears to pull you, your friends and your sister through it. Now, travel with Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their friends in a strange quest of defeating the dark forces in a seemingly peaceful magical land to be able to go back home. Oh, have I mentioned that all of them have turned into a different type of magical creatures yet? Will they die in the proceed? Or will they change and grow up? Can they all get back in one piece? Why are they called 'Angels' by almost every magical creature? And Why are Phineas and Ferb acting so strange? Rating may change.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue - DON'T touch the black hole**

* * *

It was a fine morning. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing. In a small house of Danville, a young genius inventor woke up and grinned as he looked at his alarm clock _6:59_. Waiting for the clock to tick for another minute, Phineas smiled happily and exclaimed "I beat you again!" Next to his bed, his stepbrother – Ferb Fletcher – another young genius smiled and shook his head, too familiar with his brother's tactics every morning. "Morning, Ferb" Phineas greeted his brother and stepped down from the bed, stretching his limbs after a long night. "Hey, Perry… how're you doing?" The boy petted his pet platypus before going through the morning routine which included brushing his teeth, combing his hair and getting dressed. As the boys finished their routine, they scooped up their pet and ran down stair "Good morning, Mom… What're you cooking?" Phineas asked excitedly as Ferb and he took their respectively seats across the table "…Pancakes, dear…" The woman answered and put the plates down, earning a cheer from her youngest son. Smiling, Linda asked her boys "…So, what are you going to do today?"

Phineas shrugged his shoulder and answered as Candace walked to the kitchen "…I don't know yet, Mom…Oh, hey, Candace" Candace barely gave her brother a glance as she sat down and covered her face with her hands "…yeah, yeah… just leave me alone" Linda gave her unenthusiastic daughter a look and put a plate down in front of the teenager "…what happened to you, Candace? You look less… energetic than normal" Candace covered a yawn and answered tiredly "…I stayed up too late last night… there was a movie and you know what, it's not really that important… the thing is… I think I'm going to sleep all day today… wish there was a machine that could cure sleep deprivation…" She muttered and collapsed on the table again. Phineas clapped his hand and announced loudly "…I know what we're going to do today, Ferb… Let's create a machine that can help Candace"

"Indoor voice!" Candace yelled and then winced and laid on the table again. "Okayyyyy" Linda said uncertainly as she looked at her children. Her husband had already at the carnival and she had to go in about… fifteen minutes more. She asked worriedly "…are you sure you're alright, Candace dear? Can you be in charge today or should I ask Vivian to help you with the work?" The teenager girl looked up and replied with a yawn "…I'll be fine, Mom… Today I'm going to bust my brothers for sure…" Hearing the familiar phrase, Linda felt a little more relieved and nodded "Alright… remember to call me if you need to, okay?" Candace nodded and Phineas smiled brightly "…Don't worry, Mom… I won't get into troubles…" Linda smiled and ruffled Phineas' head "…okay, dear… I'm off to the carnival. Bye" Phineas waved his hand and grinned cheerfully "Bye, Mom…"

As Linda's car departed, Phineas turned his head to face Ferb and gave the boy a small nod. The older boy took out the phone and offered it to Phineas who only laughed and answered "You're always ways ahead of me, Ferb" The boy took out the blueprint and studied it for a minute before calling the delivery service. Candace only groaned and mumbled "…here they go again…" Taking out her own cellphone, Candace pushed the _'call'_ button and waited for her best friend – Stacy to pick up "Hello, Candace… what's up?" Candace yawned and answered "my brothers are up to something…again but I'm too tired to bust them on my own so I thought I should invite you to come to my house and we can bust them together or something" Her friend laughed nervously and reluctantly replied "…sorry about that, Candace… but... ah… Today I have a Mother – Daughter bonding day with my Mom… so… I can't join you today" She seemed to smile at the last second and continued more excitedly "…maybe you can invite Jeremy… you know, the perfect day… Jeremy and you… I heard he quite liked your brothers' inventions, right? You two can have some time alone together…" Stacy winked and Candace felt her face heated up unexpectedly. She stammered "…b-but what if he says _'no'_? W-what if his friends laugh at me? What if the universe explodes? It will be the end of the world" Her friend deadpanned "…you really think so, don't you?" Candace wailed despite her exhausted state "YESSSS… I don't want my universe to end that way… I don't want Jeremy to laugh in my face" Stacy chuckled slightly "…relax, Candace… It won't be that bad… you remember the time you invite him to the dance? You thought the universe was going to explode, too and what really happened again? Everything was fine and you had a wonderful time with Jeremy… you have to win against the fear… not the other way around"

Candace had a determined look on her face "You're right, Stacy… I can't let the fear win… I have to win against the fear… I'm going to call Jeremy right now… see you later, Stacy" Candace clenched her fist and pushed the _'call'_ button again "…J-Jeremy? Hey, it's Candace…" Candace said nervously as she heard Jeremy's voice "…Hey, Candace… How're you today?" Candace played with her red lock as she said shyly "…I'm fine, thank you… uhm… Do you want to… uhm… go to my place today… you know, just two of us…?" She closed her eyes and began to chant mentally _'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes'_ Jeremy looked surprised for a moment before nodding his head and answered her question "Sure… wait for me a min, I'm coming to your house" Candace cheered to herself "Yes, baby!" as she hung up the phone and nearly dropped the phone when a loud bang was heard.

Candace growled and stormed to the backyard, yelling at her brothers "Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to have a nice talk with Jeremy here" Phineas grinned and looked at his sister as he pushed a button on the device, creating a soft _click_ "Sorry, sis… The machine's almost done… give me another 10 minutes…" Candace rolled her eyes and muttered "You guys are _so_ lucky that I have to wait until Jeremy comes to bust you…" She screamed and pointed her fingers toward Phineas "It's not over yet! You hear me? When Jeremy comes over, I'm going to bust the two of you once and for all" Phineas just nodded and grinned before checking the blueprint again "Okay, sis… Have fun" Ferb looked around and asked quietly "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry the platypus looked left and right to check if he was alone or not. He put on his fedora, quickly hopped on the couch and opened the picture, jumping into the long tube immediately. As he arrived to his secret _'headquarter'_, Major Monogram greeted him as usual "Good morning Agent P." Perry took a seat in front of the screen and listened to what his boss had to say. Scratching his head, Major Monogram said in a puzzled tone of voice "…It seems that… Doofenshirtz has decided to take a day off today to go camping with his daughter… you can take a day off today, Agent P." The man finished finally, unsure what to do with the new piece of information. As far as he concerned, Doofenshirtz 's **always **up to something and to hear that the man decided to put off his evil scheme in favor of his family was strange to say the least. Perry raised an eyebrow, looking just as puzzled but saluted and went away. Oh well, if Doofenshirtz decided to give him a break, who was he to deny it? Walking to the elevator, Perry the secret agent decided to take a break and just be Perry the Platypus of the Flynn – Fletcher's family for a day.

* * *

Perry chattered unintelligently as he stepped out from the shade, standing in front of Phineas and Ferb as the boys blinked and grinned. "Hey, there you're, Perry" The boy picked his pet up and carried it to his friends who had surrounded the machine and were now looking at the new invention in wonder. Isabella was the first one to spot Phineas and Ferb walking to the group and she smiled. "Oh, you found Perry… and it's not even the end of the day yet" Phineas pointed at the bush where he had found Perry and replied "Turn out he's hiding in there the whole time… No wonder we can't find him…" Perry just chattered and Phineas put the pet down "You have to stay with us today… I'm going to introduce Candace the most awesome invention ever… okay, boy?" The platypus gazed at the group but nodded mentally and added _'Of course I'm going to stay here with you all day… today's my day off'_.

Candace, meanwhile, was waiting impatiently for Jeremy to arrive and as soon as the teenager girl saw her boyfriend's figure from the far distance, she rushed to him and grasped his hand tightly. "Come on, Jeremy… Let's go inside…" Jeremy smiled and agreed as he let himself be leaded by his unique girlfriend. He didn't mind her enthusiastic characteristic. It actually made it all more interesting, having such a nice girlfriend. Candace half-dragged Jeremy to the backyard and growled when she saw the enormous device "I'm calling Mom!" She gritted her teeth and took out her cellphone. Jeremy chuckled in amusement, too used to her tactics to get angry. He greeted Candace's brothers and friends "Hello, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet… What are you creating today?"

Phineas turned his head to look at the new comer and grinned to his friends "Hey, guys… It's Jeremy… Let's take a short break before we continue" His friends agreed and they all stopped building the device or in Buford's case, stopped giving Baljeet's wedgies and came over to where the teenager was standing. Looking at his sister as she was still yelling to the phone, Phineas laughed nervously and asked "…so, Candace invited you to come and…err… bust us?" Jeremy paused and nodded "…uhm, yeah… apparently…" Shrugging his shoulder, Jeremy continued "…so, will you tell me what it is? Your new invention?" Phineas gave a small _'ahh'_ and answered "Well, you see… this is a machine that can cure sleep deprivation… Candace wished she could have one this morning so we thought we could make one for her…" Ferb raised his finger and said "…Actually, It's more of a-" But before he could finish his sentence, Candace shrieked loudly and pushed the cellphone into her pocket with an angry yell "Mom said she would be home in another three hours! THREE! By the time she gets here, the whole thing will probably have disappeared HOURS ago!" Jeremy put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, trying to calm her down "Relax, Candace… The boys only want you to have enough sleep… Maybe you can give it a try?"

Seeing her boyfriend's smile and her brothers and his friends' hopeful expression, Candace gave in and grumbled underneath her breath "I'm so going to regret this later… Alright, what do you want to show me?" Phineas 's face brightened and he waved for his friends to come over "Come on, guys… It's show time" Leading his sister and her boyfriend to the backyard, Phineas kept an eye on his pet to make sure the platypus hadn't run away yet and was pleased to see that the pet was still here with him. He took out the cover of the device and said dramatically "BEHOLD! The Sleep-Deprivation-Treatment-Inator…" Perry and his friends paused to give Phineas a look "…Err… since when did you add an _'inator'_ behind your invention's name?" Baljeet asked uncertainly. Phineas scratched his head, looking confused "…you don't like it? I had the strangest impulse to name my invention that today…hmm" Candace gave her brother an impatient look "Just continue, Phineas… I'm not getting any younger here"

Phineas seemed to be pulled out of his thoughts and continued "…Oh yes, I'm sorry, Candace… Let's continue… The machine works because of the-" Candace interrupted Phineas again "…just activate the machine, Phineas… I don't have all day hearing your theories about the matter" Phineas opened his mouth to protest "...but, Sis...you might want to-" Candace snorted and cut off Phineas again "no time for that, Phineas. I still want to bust you two and I don't have all day to do that" Phineas looked at Ferb and shrugged "...alright, if you insist..." The boys nodded at the same time and climbed on the machine, pushing different buttons to active it. Isabella raised an eyebrow as Candace paced impatiently in front of the machine while Phineas and Ferb were trying to active the whole thing. "Done!" Phineas said out loud to get his friends, his sister and her boyfriend's attention. "Sis, please stand still while I activate the machine... I don't want it to miss its target" Candace stopped pacing and stood in front of the device. Crossing her arms, Candace grumbled "...just hurry up" Phineas nodded and pushed the last button, waiting for the device to help Candace. They all waited but...

Nothing happened.

Phineas scratched his head in confusion as he checked the information again "...I have done the steps correctly... what happened to it?" Candace's anger was beginning to get out of hands now. She was tired and angry and her brothers' machine, for once, **didn't** work! Suddenly, a black, tiny swirling spot appeared in the air as Phineas tried to push the button again. Confused, Phineas and Ferb jumped down to examine the hole "...strange, it's not supposed to create a hole in the air like this..." Holding his platypus closed to him, Phineas asked Perry "...Hey, Perry... do you know what's wrong with it?" The platypus, as expected, only chattered mindlessly and Ferb spoked up "...Well, he's a platypus... they don't do much" While Phineas and Ferb were still trying to figure out how the tiny black hole appeared in the air like that, Baljeet was much more bold. Stepping closer to the hole, Baljeet poked it and laughed as he felt slightly ticklish "Hahaha... This is f-haha, funny...haha" Phineas' eyes widened as he saw what was happening and he yelled out loud "...Don't Baljeet! We don't know what it is!" The hole was becoming wider and wider to an oblivious Baljeet as the sucking force became stronger by the minutes.

"It's very funny... you should try iiiiiiiitttttt. HELP! HELP ME, IT'S SUCKING ME WITH IT" Baljeet yelled in fear as he felt his whole body was being sucked into the black hole. Buford rushed to help Baljeet as he also yelled "Save my nerd, someone saves my nerd" Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Jeremy immediately rushed to them, holding Buford tight as the boy tried to pull Baljeet out. Isabella had the misfortune to grasp Buford, Ferb gripped Isabella tightly, Phineas latched onto Ferb's shirt, Candace clung onto Phineas, Jeremy tried to pull Candace back and Perry was just sort of biting Ferb's pants tightly. "It's too STRONG!" Candace yelled as she felt herself being pulled into the hole. "Keep trying, Candace! We don't know what's in it! We have to get Baljeet out!" Phineas said as he dug his shoes deep into the group, trying in vain to prevent himself from being sucked into the strange hole. Perry the platypus wouldn't let his owners died today and so, he bit Ferb's pants and tried to pull them back. Ferb grunted as Isabella's hair covered his face and the girl screamed "...I can't hold on any longer" Jeremy was also pushing all his effort into helping them as his face was slowly turning purple because of the effort.

"GAHHHHHHH"

The group yelled as they all felt a mighty tuck and all hell broke loose as Jeremy lost his ground and the group was pulled into the now-enormous black hole with incredible speed. "Hold each other tighter! Don't let go!" Phineas yelled once last time before buried his head into Ferb's shirt, trying not to let go. He vaguely heard someone yelled and he swore he had heard Candace's voice cursing loudly. The group traveled into the hole with at-least light speed and Phineas had almost lost his grip once or twice. As they were still traveling in the black hole thing, Phineas felt something snaked around his arms and he looked down. On his hand was a blood red string. He noticed that the others all had a similar string connected to their arms, too... only with different colors. Baljeet's was silver, Buford's was gray, Isabella's was violet, Ferb's was green. Twisting his head around, Phineas caught a glimpse of Perry's string. It was orange - a very strange color indeed. Candace's string was yellow and Jeremy's string was black. Too focused on the string on his friends' hands, Phineas almost lost his grip on Ferb as the group connected into something big and heavy "Gah! What was that?" Candace yelled as she squeezed her eyes together to avoid the sharp pieces of something.

"I don't know! Just hold on a little longer, Candace... I think I saw the light at the end of the thing or something" Jeremy also screamed as he gripped his girlfriend's waist as tightly as he could. Normally, Candace would be jumping with joy at that chance but being pulled into a black hole by a mysterious force was not really a normal occasion so she only kept her mouth shut and continued to endure. Thankfully, though the whole thing, the group stuck together. And then, blinding light shone brightly in the darkness of the black hole and Phineas felt himself being pulled into that light.

**_Bang!_**

The group was thrown into the hard ground with a force so strong that they rolled on the ground for several times before passing out immediately. As they lost conscious, smokes with the colors of their strings began to surround the group and did it job. When the groups of angels woke up, everything would be permanent and their journey would officially begin. The smokes departed as soon as they finished their jobs, leaving the group of children and teenagers unconscious on the ground. They all looked like themselves... except for certain changes that when they found out, their reactions would be quite entertaining.

* * *

At home, Linda, Lawrence and the other parents suddenly had a very bad feeling as they rushed home only to find out that their children had magically disappeared and it would be a _long _time before any of them was found.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yep, I finished the first chapter - a prologue to be exact. I know that I still have the other fic that I need to finish - _My darker self_ but to be honest, I have a short attention span so I need to have a nice thing to change or else I would surely get bored after a while and well... something really 'd better left unsaid...So, what do you think of the first chapter? I wrote that in a rush sort of thing so please expect the second chapter to be much longer and much better quality than this one.

Though please still read and review them. I know that grammars and vocabularies aren't my things but... as I have said in every fic that I write... English isn't my first language. See you next chapter.

Ja~


End file.
